I Know You,Always did
by lionsandtrolls
Summary: Someone who knew Cesar long before the Nanite Event finally meets up with him.Takes Place after End of the series.


**OH MY GOD! I'M BORED AS HELL! WHERE THE F*** DID THE GOOD GENREX FANFICS GO? THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO! PLEASE RECOMMEND some good Fanfics for ME!**

** I beg you.**Makes puppy-dog eyes****

**Well,now that I'm back to normal let's get back to the Fanfic.I wrote this a couple of years ago and I'm deciding to post it. *Just so you know,I didn't copy this from anyone.**

**It's my own idea,and if it corresponds with someone else's,Well then Sorry.**

**Why are you even reading this?Get back to the story! :P**

* * *

I relaxed against the old oak tree at the grounds of Abysus National University.

I really needed a job because my mom was battling Cancer and needed to pay the medical bills.

So I'd taken a job at the Abysus National University.

Should be called Abysus National University for the Mentally Retarded.

The kids are so freakin stupid.I'm pretty sure that they dont know Multiplication from Division.I really would've prefered a job at some 'Scientist Project' or whatever.

My legs suddenly felt exausted.

No wonder.I had been running from one end of the University to the other.I sat down and picked up a book my best friend had recommended.

"Pooh",I thought,looking at the cover.A classic.I hated literature.I really suck at it,more like.

But at Science-related subjects,you can't defeat me,though.I opened the book and started reading.

After all,I had nothing else to do.

I had barely finished Chapter one, when a boy wearing a labcoat with a blue shirt underneath and black pants walked past me,cursing badly.

He walked up to the cliff and stared out at the setting sun,still cursing.  
**(Yeah,I forgot to mention that the Oak tree was right at the edge of a cliff.)**

This guy definately seemed stressed.

"Ahoy,sailor." I called out to him.

His head snapped back.

He hadn't noticed me until now.

_"That often happens with me,too."_ I thought.

"Huh?" he seemed confused.

"You were cursing worse than a sailor." I explained to him,

"Yea,I probably was." he replied.

"You seem worried about something." I said to him. "What is it?"

He shrugged. "You wouldn't understand." he replied. "Actually,most people don't."

I smiled. "Try me.I'm not most people."

He stepped a few steps closer and I could see he had naturally tanned skin and hair that somehow seemed to defy gravity.

He had lines under his eyes,probably from stress.

He looked no older than 23,actually.

He began to explain about Tiny Microscopic machines,called Nanites and whatnot.

When he finished I slowly nodded my head."So nanites are tiny machines that can help or destroy human-kind?"

He seemed genuinely surprised. "Most people don't understand that." he admitted.

I grinned and replied,"Like I said,I'm not most people."

He held out a hand.

"Doctor Cesar Salazar."

I shook his hand and replied. "Eleanor Wilkens."

He then frowned thoughtfully. "Damn Consorstium" he muttered under his breath.

I looked up."But the Nanites aren't the things really troubling you,are they?"

He sighed and shook his head."No,not really."

I raised an eyebrow. "So,what is really toubling you?"

He sighed again."You know people who pay for projects like these?"

I nodded.

"Well, they're really hard to deal with-" he stopped and rubbed his temples. "Every single assistant they send is extremely stupid and destroys the projects."

He then looked up at me."The explanation I gave you about Nanites?Well the details are extremely scientific and nobody understands since you did,would you take a job working with one of the Head Scientists?"

I shrugged. "Are any of them hiring?"

He nodded. "One of the lead scientists needs an assistant,actually."

I smiled."So who's the lead scientist,anyway?"

He once again shrugged and said, "Me."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. "You're no older than 23!"

He shrugged. "22 actually,What about you?"

I put down my book and looked at him.

"21." I replied then continued. "Are you really that desperate that you'll take somebody with absolutely no experience,whatsoever?

He grimanced. "Maybe."

I smiled. "What time should i show up for the job interview?"

He appeared relieved. "11'o'clock."

I grinned and replied "Sure.I'll be there."

* * *

**Oh,and by the way Eleanor Wilkens is my OC.**

**This is a random idea and is NOT connected with my other stories.**

**Tell me some good Fanfics,people!**

**P.S: The spelling is unchecked because I wrote this at 3-AM after watching a horror movie.**


End file.
